


Styx and Stones

by Sinfulnature1123



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Gangbang, Submissive, Watersports, forced to dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulnature1123/pseuds/Sinfulnature1123
Summary: Requested story. Stones the goblin has been told to capture a human for his brother's gang. He.. was not quite prepared to handle the human he found,





	1. Chapter 1

“Stones, you need to pull your weight around here dammit, I can’t keep covering for you.” Flint, Stones’ brother, scolded. 

Stones signed, rubbing the back of his head nervously, “Do I really have to... kidnap someone?” He questioned. 

“We’re goblins, we can’t exactly make money working in shops, we need a hostage. Aim for someone who looks wealthy, and try to avoid anyone who might be a magic user.” Flint said, handing his brother a what he realized was a blowgun with darts. “Tranquilizers,” Flint said, “Find a rich looking kid, knock ‘em out, bring ‘em back. We’ll handle the rest.” 

Flint didn’t give his brother the chance to argue, simply pointing to the way out of the town. Stones hesitated, trying to think of some good excuse or even argument to get out of it, but he knew it was hopeless, and in the end just headed out to fulfill his mission. 

The other goblins in the group often joked that Stones was just a human born as a goblin by mistake. He wasn't too fond of hurting people or of causing mischief at all, despite being fully capable. 

And Stones wasn't just living with other goblins either, which would have been difficult enough. No, his brother Flint was the leader of a group of goblin criminals. 

Thievery, assault, sieges of minor buildings. Never anything that was big enough to get the attention of a royal military, but more than enough to get them a bit of a reputation in the area and keep them afloat. They were fierce fighters and even more fierce with dealing with their prisoners. 

Stones had managed to avoid it, lingering in the back during battles so he didn't end up fighting, making sure he was the last to deal with prisoners, as they'd have always broken or escaped before it was his turn. 

He effectively did nothing at all to help the criminals in his brother's gang, but it was difficult to feel guilty about it considering what it was they did. 

But they'd caught on now. There's be no weaseling out of it this time. All he could do was hope and pray that he didn't come across anyone suitable. 

But of course, the mere fact that he hoped he wouldn't effectively jinxed it.  
(

* * *

)  
Not far from the boarders of a kingdom sat a young girl by the name of Styx. 

Young Styx was not even a teenager yet, and saw quietly and peacefully reading by a tree. She wore a very telling and elegant pink dress, though had removed the crown that would mark her as the princess of this kingdom. 

She liked to sneak out now and then, needing time to herself, away from the boring high society folk. To the outside observer, she appeared the pinnacle of polite high society grace herself. 

As the book she read was unmarked, one would need to be reading it themselves to know what atrociously deviant acts were depicted therein, Styx's imagination running wild at the thought of such things happening to her, her dress concealing the lewd movement of her legs as she rubbed herself gently. 

She looked up from her book at the sound of someone approaching, growing a bit nervous that she'd be caught by one of the castle's guards and confined to her room. When she looked up though, it was the goblin boy stones, weapon in hand, approaching her. 

Even armed, and with the natural claws and strength that came to the goblins, he was too cute to be afraid of, and Styx simply smiled at him. 

Stones, realizing that this was his only chance to get on the good side with his brother and the rest of the gang, shouted to the girl, “H-hey there, you'll be coming with me ya hear!” He said, raising the dart tube as though to threaten her, though it came across as more of desperate action. 

He didn't want to do this, he really didn't, but his conscious wouldn't allow him to just ignore her and return to the camp like nothing had happened. His only hope was the girl being able to outrun him and avoid the darts, but to his shock, he didn't even need to use it. 

For some reason, she happily placed her book down and skipped over to him, “Alright sir.” She said politely, evidently extremely keen on going with her goblin kidnapper for reasons best known to herself. 

Stones, realizing he had no way of reasonably letting the girl go now, simply took her by her hand and began to lead her away, his stomach dropping as he pulled the poor girl towards his gang's camp. 

He hoped she wouldn't do anything to make them hurt her, not wanting the poor girl to be harmed. Styx happily held his hand, walking very... very close to Stones. 

She'd read about goblins before, she'd found graphic written and illustrated descriptions of the brutal actions they took with their prisoners, how roughly they raped them. 

She grew wet just thinking about it. She happily followed him along.  
(

* * *

)  
Stones had mentally prepared for his prisoner being afraid. 

He'd prepared for them being panicked, confused, angry, even sad. He... he had not been expecting her to seem bored. 

They'd been traveling for a day now, and the longer they went, the more of her previous excitement seemed to fade, replaced with boredom and outright annoyance, like she kept waiting for something that didn't come. 

The final straw seemed to come when he caught her after she tripped, preventing her from falling. 

“What kind of goblin are you?” Styx questioned him, her adorable voice jarringly miss-matched for her tone. 

“What do you mean?” Stones asked, unsure why she was so upset with him. He felt like he'd been pretty decent as far as kidnappers went. 

He made sure she got food and water, made sure her fancy clothing didn't get messed up, avoided her getting hurt. Yeah he was still kidnapping her, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it could be. 

“That's the problem dummy,” Styx said, “Haven't you ever kidnapped someone before? If you don't show me who's in charge here, I might just get the bright idea to escape. What would the other goblins think of that?” 

Seeing Stones pale at this, Styx mentally grinned, knowing she was on the right track, “You need to put me in my place, or I'll just up and leave since you're clearly too weak to control me.” 

“N-no, I can keep you under control!” Stones said. 

He couldn't let his hostage leave now. This was his only chance. He might not like that he had to do it, but if he didn't... he couldn't even imagine. 

“Then do your job,” Styx said, “A real kidnapper wouldn't be afraid to get physical, to slap me around like I'm just some bitch, to put me on a leash so I can't escape them.” She said, hoping that he'd take the hint. Stones hesitated, but he did. 

He didn't quite seem to get why she was egging him on like this, but quite frankly him not being aware she enjoyed it was fine by her so long as he did it. 

Stones tried not be too rough as he smacked the young princess across the face, but the difference in power between their species made it a much rougher strike. Styx was knocked off her feet, face landing hard in the mud. 

Stones winced at this, not seeing the hearts Styx's pupils momentarily became. Knowing he'd only keep going if he thought she was serious about escaping, Styx started to crawl away from him once she pulled her face up. 

Seeing this, and now convinced that Styx's talk hadn't just been talk, he quickly reached down, grabbing her by her leg and pulling her back. He may have been more afraid of the situation than her, but he couldn't let her know that. 

He... he needed to seem like he was in charge. He slapped her again, then again as he told her it was what she got for being such a little bitch; words he'd picked up from his brother and the others and their treatment of previous prisoners. 

Hoping it would stop any further escape attempts, he concluded the punishment by driving the heel of his foot into Styx's crotch hard. 

She yelped in pain-though even Stones could hear that it was laced with pleasure. Whether she was fond of the punishments or not, he did need to make sure she didn't run off again. 

Stones didn't have a leash, but he was able to fashion one out of some rather rough rope. 

If anything though, Styx seemed to like this even more than a leash, shuddering with anticipation as he tied it around her neck, insisting he tighten it a bit more if he didn't want her to escape. 

Stones, unable to tell if she meant it anymore but not wanting to risk it, did as she asked, tightening the rope even more so it was slightly choking her. 

This done, he continued to walk back towards the camp, now pulling the human girl along with him more dominantly, albeit passively. Styx followed behind happily, slowing her gate every so often so Stones would unintentionally choke her with the rope or yank her forward roughly. 

She'd get a functional dom out of the goblin boy if it killed her. 

Or him.  
(

* * *

)  
“No, no, that's all wrong.” Styx said, shaking her head. 

Stones sighed, “Well I'm sorry, but this is all I've got,” Stones said, holding out the biscuits to her again, “You should be glad I thought to pack food for both of us in the first place.” 

Styx rolled her eyes, “The type of food isn't the problem. It's how you're giving it. I'm your captive remember? A good kidnapper knows to keep their captives low on energy, malnourished. You're supposed to crush the food under foot and then force me to eat it off of them.”

Stones nearly asked Styx how exactly she knew so much about how kidnappers were to behave, stopping himself when he realized how much he truly did not want to know. 

In the hopes of satisfying Styx and thus keeping her quiet, he placed the biscuit down and ground his bare foot into it. After a few moments, he lifted his foot, not able to say a word before Styx was on him, grabbing his ankle and lapping at his foot like it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. 

Stones was shocked at how easily her tongue took in the crumbs he's stomped the biscuit into, and how long she licked at his otherwise clean bare foot before requesting more food be added. 

Stones, as most goblins, walked on bare feet always, so it was not only possible but likely that food crumbs were not the only things Styx was lapping up with her delicate tongue. Styx was all too aware of this, her legs grinding together behind her as she continued to worship her captor's foot. 

“That's more like it~” Styx purred, “Now.. I'm sure you know the proper way to hydrate your captive?” 

“The.. proper way?” Stones was unsure. He doubted it could also be from the feet, as she wouldn't be able to get nearly enough that way. Styx shook her head, “Of course not silly,” Styx pointed instead to his crotch, “You drink the water, and then you give me your pee to drink. Humiliating your captive is essential to make sure they're too down to try running.” 

Stones was at a loss for words at this. He definitely, definitely did not want to know. So as with the food, he simply excepted the way she was requesting it. It wasn't a long time before he needed to go, not having had many chances to stop on the way. 

The moment Stones had taken his flaccid member out of his loin cloth, Styx hurried down in front of him, dropping onto her knees and taking him in her hand with her pinky finger out as though she were sampling tea. 

She brought his tip to her lips, letting him release his urine into her mouth. She moaned as he did, her free hand gently rubbing at her covered crotch, savoring the taste and the situation, letting the moment wash over her as she swallowed it down happily. 

As she finished up and looked up at him with a smile, Stones was fairly certain he was the only one humiliated by this.  
(

* * *

)  
“Are you sure?” Stones questioned as Styx's slid off her underwear, tossing them aside carelessly. 

Stones was fairly certain there was no way sex was a standard part of kidnapping humans. 

“Of course,” Styx insisted, “How else are you supposed to assert your dominance over me, your complete and total control~” Styx purred, wiggling her hips in his direction, “It has to be rough though. Grinding my face into the dirt rough.” 

Stones bit his lip as his member slowly started to harden from this. He didn't like it, but he couldn't control it. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, he actually had decent reason to believe that this was indeed what the other members of his brother's gang did with their captives, based on the things they often said to each other after jobs like this. 

Sighing, he approached her, taking out his stiffened member and lining it up to Styx's entrance. He pushed her face against the nearby tree rather than the ground, hoping it would be less intense. 

He was, to Styx's delight, incorrect, as the movement against the rough bark have her a rather pleasingly painful time. Stones started out trying to be gentle with her, not wanting Styx's first time to be too traumatic. He was surprised when his member found no barrier inside of her. 

Whether this meant she was not a virgin despite her young age, or had simply done away with the inner obstacle using toys of some kind, Stones didn't know. 

Whatever the case, Styx didn't take long to start guiding him further. “You need to pick up the pace, and get a firmer grip on me, I'm your prisoner remember? You've gotta fuck me like you mean it or I won't be afraid of you.” 

Stones gripped Styx's hips tighter, his own pumping faster against you. She groaned as her face was ground against the bark, “Better~ but you need to really put your back into it, don't just have sex, fuck me!” 

Stones' teeth were grit at this point, not having much experience with pleasure of this kind, having hesitated to even touch himself in the past. 

But he complied, pumping harder into Styx, slamming his member to the base inside of her. Whether or not Stones' member was of quite large size, Styx couldn't actually tell. 

But she was sure that, with the difference in their size, it was most definitely quite large to her, her tongue soon lulling out of her mouth as Stones drilled her into the tree side on her orders, moaning for more, ordering him to keep going, to strike her ass like she'd been a naughty child, to grope her small body, to use her, take her, fuck her! 

And she wasn't going to let him fucking stop!  
(

* * *

)  
“Fucking took you long enough.” Flint said with a smile as he saw his brother entering the goblin bandit camp. 

He was pulling along a rather pretty little thing by a rope leash, and Stones seemed to have put the girl through hell from the look of her. 

Flint smiled at this. He had wondered about his brother from time to time sure, but he always knew Stones had it in him to act as a real brute like the rest of them, and here the evidence of such stood quivering in fear (at least it seemed to Flint to be fear) before them. 

Strangely, Stones didn't seem to have a confident or happy or even satisfied expression on his face, not even the depressed one his previous reluctance would have made obvious for him to come back wearing. 

Instead the goblin wore a sort a enigmatic calm, the look someone who'd just weathered a storm they weren't sure was over might wear.

Flint simply chalked it up to Stones trying not to be too boastful, or perhaps wanting to appear cool, like it wasn't even a big deal. 

Either way, Flint approached his brother and congratulated him for his work as he took the rope and yanked the girl closer to him so he could inform her how this would be working. 

He didn't notice Stones immediately take off to one of the tents, and when he did notice his brother's absence he supposed that he just needed a meal and to bathe. Both of which were technically true if not the whole story.

Styx looked up at the larger, gruffer goblin now informing her that she would be held ransom, and that if she behaved well, they wouldn't have to hurt her. Styx decided she'd grown to prefer Stones, liking how he squirmed as she made him dominate her. But this one it seemed would at the very least be easier to get riled up. 

“S-so you promise not to do bad things to me?” She asked, putting on her cutest, most innocent voice possible, “L-like that other goblin did?” 

Flint lifted an eyebrow at this, asking curiously, “And what exactly did he do to you?” 

Styx faked a shudder of disgust, “H-horrible things. H-he used my body, made me touch him in horribly lewd ways.. he told me that when we got back, all of you would do the same, said that he was just breaking me in for the real men.” 

Styx struggled immensely to keep herself from smiling as she felt Flint and the other goblins looking over her small body, attracted by her soft voice and helplessness. Styx suppressed a moan as Flint yanked harder on the rope, slightly choking her as he pulled her up to tug at her clothes, “Well... I hate to make my brother a liar~” Flint said, licking his lips. 

Styx's eyes widened, keeping up her act, “N-no, please, you can't!” 

“And yet,” Flint said, ripping her dress of hard, “We am. Come on boys, let's have a little fun!” The other male goblins didn't need to be told twice, all closing in around Styx, quickly growing stiff from the view of her helpless, lolita body. She was forced onto her knees, Flint's member slapping against her face. 

As with Stones, Styx couldn't tell the size of any of these goblin's lengths, knowing only that-to her small self-they all appeared even more massive to her than to Stones'. 

She was so excited for this that she nearly wrapped her lips around Flint's member willingly instead of letting them force her first. She managed to hold back, finding it much more enjoyable to feel Flint's strong hands taking handfuls of her hair and forcing her head down hard on his cock, thrusting it passed her soft lips and into her mouth, making her gag on it. 

Two other goblins took a hold of Styx's wrists, bringing her small hands to their half-hardened members, wrapping her fingers around their shafts and forcing her hands along them, essentially jacking themselves off with her hands acting as the cum rags. 

This alone has Styx so wet she could likely drowned a man with it, but there were five other goblins around her, each wanting pleasure as well. Two of them stepped forward, one taking the end of her long hair and wrapping it around his rod, stroking himself with her blond hair. 

The other had so little grace as to simply press his member against the soft flesh of Styx's body and begin grinding himself against it like she was a worthless fuck doll. Styx had only dreamed of such things happening to her. 

She'd ordered the guards to do things like this to her, but as she was the princess, she was not to be touched, only allowed to order the guards to do such things to others while she watched and played with herself. Pleasing sure but not nearly enough to satisfy. 

But this was so much more. So raw, so rough, so pure. The smell of sex and the sound of lustful grunting around her, the taste of filthy, shameful cock overwhelming her other senses as her body was used as a toy for the goblins to get off to. 

Styx was in too much pleasure to keep track of time, only able to notice the changes in how she was positioned. She swallowed down cum from Flint, felt seed cover her hands and small body, felt it shoot into her hair and over her supple butt. 

Now two cocks pressed at her lips, forcing her head down hard so both could be sucked on. 

Now a goblin licked her feet to moisten them so he could thrust his member against them and paint them pearly white. 

Now a goblin fingered her tiny pussy and asshole, preparing the holes for what was to come next. Styx's moans became impossible to mask, but by this point she no longer needed to, as the goblins were too focused on their pleasure to notice the discrepancy, and those that did simply chalked it up to her having so easily been mentally broken by even this. 

Soon Styx felt her legs being moved by the goblins, held apart now as two goblins moved beneath her, lining themselves up to her tiny cunt and asshole. 

Styx would have screamed out in pleasure as she was dropped onto their cocks, a combination of their pulling on her hips and thrusting up into her letting their rods push into her inch by inch, but before she could, one of the goblins had decided to take a seat on her face. 

He held his cheeks apart to make sure his entrance was against her lips, “Get lickin' sweetheart, been awhile since I had a nice girl clean me out~” He taunted. 

He'd expected to have to wait a bit for her to give in and obey, but was surprised to find her instead giving in almost immediately, burying her tongue hard in his asshole, eagerly eating him out as the other two pounded up into her from below. She'd cum twice from being used so aggressively already, but she couldn't even keep track of her pleasured releases now. 

She lost consciousness around the time she felt a second member trying to squeeze into her pussy next to the first. Her being unconscious didn't stop the goblins using her though, and they enjoyed a full hour of dominating her limp body, pumping her as full as they could and covering her so thoroughly that her body was practically hidden in the puddle of thick goblin cum. 

Styx discovered and was delighted by it upon her waking, spending a few moments just relishing the sensation before she got up. She had got an idea for a little more fun, and began checking the buildings of the goblin camp. When the goblins woke and found Styx missing, they initially assumed that she had escaped in the night while they'd been asleep.

That is, until they found her in the bathroom, tied up with her mouth held open by rope, arrows drawn on her body pointing to her mouth, labeling her as a toilet, and to her cunt and ass, labeling her as a cum dump. 

The goblins' assumption that this was Stones doing, perhaps a punishment for her attempting to escape, was not wholey incorrect, as Styx had needed someone to tie her up and, after some prodding, had convinced Styx to do it. 

She'd thankfully only had to wait a few minutes after he was done before she was found by the others, who were all more than happy to start using her, lining up to relieve their bladders-ignored the night before in favor of more fun with their captive-into said captive's open and unknowingly willing mouth. 

They laughed and mocked her for getting so wet from such lewd actions, kicking at her crotch and calling her their cum slut or piss whore. None realized that she actually was in fact getting wet from being used in such a way. 

Good doms, but not especially smart Styx thought. Well, in truth she wasn't doing much thinking at that time, more just writhing in abject pleasure as her body was beaten, abused, fucked, and relieved into, her every sense overwhelmed by something that turned her on, a prison of pleasure she didn't ever want to escape from.  
(

* * *

)  
But alas, Styx's paradise was not to last. 

She was only about midway through the second day there when of the goblins finally realized who she was. A rich family they could threaten, bargain with for a ransom. 

But a princess? They'd send the royal guard after them! They couldn't have that, absolutely could not. They weren't push overs in a fight, but they weren't soldiers and wouldn't last ten minutes with them. 

How exactly Stones had managed to capture a princess, none were sure, and as awed as they were, they all immediately insisted Stones put her back where he found her before they were all killed. 

Styx, while disappointed that she'd be leaving the goblin camp, was more than a little pleased to be alone with Stones once again. 

Unfortunately, with him in such a rush to get her home, they didn't get much time to have fun together. But Styx had an elegant solution to that. There wasn't any real way for Stones to get her home without the guards noticing him. When they did, and threatened the poor goblin with death, Styx gave him an out. 

“Unhand the royal dominant at once you fools!” Styx scolded her guards. Shocked at the order, the guards let Stones go. 

“He is to be treated as any other member of my court, as from this point forward he is. He will remain in my chambers at all times unless leaving with me, and his actions with and to me are not to be questioned unless objected to by me. Is that understood?” 

It was as much a question to Stones as to the guards. If he chose, he could refuse, try his luck outrunning the guards. Even if he did, he had only his brother's hateful, cruel gang of criminals to go back to. 

Here at least he would know the only cruel actions he was committing were on someone deviant enough to enjoy it. 

“Yes.” Stones said, quietly, nearly inaudible with the guards answering as well. 

But Styx knew, and with a smile, she lead her royal dominant back to her chambers to break him in properly. 

Or rather, to have him break her in properly.


	2. Breaking Bones

Bones was a dire rat. She was a feral rodent of just over the average size of a dog. She'd been living outside the walls of the kingdom for years peacefully. 

As peacefully as a dire rat could anyway, still needing to fight other local wildlife and steal food when she could. All told she lived a relatively comfortable, stress free life. The change to this status quo came so fast it nearly gave her whiplash, as Bones had hardly woken up on the day the kingdom's castle guards, operating on orders of their princess, captured her. 

Bones was thrown into a sac dragged across the hard ground back to the castle. She was dragged further as they went up the steps, each individual stone step hitting her body as she was taken up. 

She was lifted off the ground at some point, unsure where she was or what to expect, and she squeaked as she was dumped from the bag into a pot of water and soap. The guards held her body and began to wash her body. 

They were not gentle with her body in the slightest, being sure to wash absolutely everywhere no matter how invasive it required them to be. 

This done, she was rinsed off and dried, and carried-this time via a newer, cleaner sac-up yet more stairs to the chamber of Princess Styx. She was dumped out onto a bed, seeing Styx sitting there waiting for her, grinning happily from ear to ear. She tensed nervously as she saw this. 

She wasn't sure what to expect, not knowing why she was there. She looked around for some place to escape to, but every entrance was blocked by guards, and even her fangs couldn't so easily or quickly dig through the solid rock of the walls. 

Styx looked over the dire rat girl with a smile, letting her hands trace across her body gently several times as though petting her, feeling her fur. 

Bones was unsure why she was being touched, but it explained the forced cleaning. No princess could touch a filthy animal such as Bones. 

Styx forced her down gently so her she was laying submissively on her back with her hind legs apart for her, and thus her slit exposed. Styx licked her lips before diving in, burying her tongue into rodent's cunt roughly. 

Bones squeaked in surprise. She may not have been sure what to expect, but it certainly hadn't been that. She squirmed on the bed, Styx eating her pussy so roughly the stimulation actually hurt her tiny body. 

And that had just been Styx warming up, the princess going from simply licking her pussy overly hard to literally chewing on the dire rat's cunt, teeth biting down on her sensitive crotch, grinding them down hard to make the rodent squeak in pain as she writhed. 

Styx held Bones' hips with one hand to keep her still while the other moved between her legs, gently fingering herself as she abused Bones' pussy. 

As much pain as Bones was in from this roughness, she didn't dare risk retaliating. She was a simple creature perhaps, but no being was dim enough to attack royalty. 

Her hips reflexively bucked against Styx's face, the dire rodent whimpering as Styx seemed to take this as some kind of challenge. She picked up her face even more, tugging hard on Bones' crotch with her teeth, twisting and tugging with her teeth, making her clit sore and her legs writhe from the aggression. 

But when this didn't prove enough to make the rat faint, Styx forced Bones over, fingering herself even harder as she yanked the dire rats' tail up, bringing her face to Bones' ass and reveling as she rubbed herself against it, following this up of course by forcing her tongue passed the ring of muscles of Bones' rim, making her whimper and squirm yet harder than before. 

And as before, it was only a matter of time before Styx was going all out, tongue forcing her walls apart harder, scraping at the insides of the rat's asshole aggressively. Bones' eye twitched from this, the sensation not only painful but having pushed into humiliating, even for a lower creature such as herself. 

As thorough as the guards had been in washing Bones' body inside and out, they had not done a perfect job. That was quite alright with Styx. 

In fact, she'd ordered them to make sure she wasn't completely clean, wanting to feel dirty with this disgusting, lowly rat. Her hips pumped hard, humping her own hand as she ate out Bones' asshole hard, not showing any signs of slowing in her actions until Bones had passed out from the over stimulation. 

When Styx realized she'd fallen unconscious, she ordered the guards to take her away for now, and to bring food for her to eat. As the guards left with Bones, Styx laid down on her bed, letting her royal dominant know that now would be an excellent time to 'force' her to 'eat' something else. 

Stones suppressed a sigh as he approached, climbing onto the bed with her and taking seat on her face, shuddering as she worshiped his asshole even more aggressively as he had Bones, as in Styx's mind Stones was her dominant (regardless of who was truly in charge). 

As Styx relished the smell and taste of her beloved goblin boy servant's asshole, she moved her hands to play with his balls, enjoying how they felt against her hands and not especially caring if she accidentally hurt him in the process. 

If she did, that was just an excuse to order him to make her suck on them. But for now she was focused on his delicious asshole, wanting to memorize the taste and sensation. 

They'd done this enough times for Styx to know where Stones' weal points were, and she heard him groaning with unwanted but nevertheless intense pleasure from Styx's eager dining. Before Styx could be made to tend to Stones' balls though, her actual food arrived. Stones moved off of her, Styx grinning as she ordered the thick stew be placed at the foot of the bed. 

The guards did so and once again left the room. Styx pushed off of her bed, moving onto her fours on the ground, looking up at Stones with a silent order. Stones moved over, letting his legs swing over the side of the bed as he sat on the edge. 

He pushed his bare, sweaty, and unwashed (as per Styx's request, the goblin forced to walk out in the garden a few times a day to make certain they were always dirty) feet into the bowl containing Styx's dinner. He moved his feet a bit inside, wiggling his toes a bit as well before lifting his feet out and holding them out to her. 

She had him to this with almost all of her meals these days, delighting in 'being forced' to lick her foot from his feet, and making sure even the food not eaten directly form his feet was tarnished with their taste. 

She lapped at his feet sloppily, moving down and eating from the bowl like a dog, savoring the potent taste of Stones disgusting goblin feet that lingered in the food. 

He hoped that seeing her act so un-regal would inspire him to throw her down and rape her like the bitch she so clearly was, but when it did not she simply sighed and ordered him to do so. Bones was thrown into a small stone cage a whole flight of stairs away from Styx and several flights away from any way out of this castle. She was unable to do anything as she laid in her cage, just sleep and worry. 

Over the following days, a pattern established itself. She would be fed shortly after she woke in the morning and before she began sleeping at night, though the food seemed to taste stranger and stranger as it went, Bones unaware that her foot was being trampled flat beneath the bare feet of various guards before being delivered to her. 

She was given three breaks to leave her cage throughout the to relieve herself. And for a few hours out of every day, she would be brought to Styx's room to play. Sometimes Styx would eat her cunt and asshole until she fainted like she had on day one, chewing her like she intended to kill the dire rat with stimulation alone. 

Other days she would force Bones to do the same to her, locking her legs around the rat's head to prevent her escaping, keeping her pinned against her pussy and refusing to let her out until she'd cum. Bones whimpered at this, but did as she was asked, pleasuring the princess as well as she could. 

The dire rat's rough tongue and rat teeth proved evidently quite good at getting Styx off; being abused by such a lowly creature terribly arousing to Styx. 

These days would always see Bones returning to her cage with her long, thick tail forced like a butt plug up her asshole, told that if she removed it, she would be thrown to the castle's dogs. Bones wasn't sure if this was true, but wished not to risk it. 

However, after the first few days of foot fetted food and being the princess' plaything pet, she realized there was something missing from her cage: water. She was given food regularly of course, but without water she would die of dehydration. 

Styx had evidently been well aware of this, as she waited until the day Bones had felt quite certain she would die if she didn't get something to drink to suddenly notice that the cage came with no water bowl. 

“If she doesn't have anything to drink, I won't get to play with her anymore,” Styx told the guards. 

They nodded, but before they could leave the room to get water, before Bones could even begin feeling thankful or relieved, Styx added, “But of course, clean water isn't fit for a creature like her. Her body isn't built for it. It may even poison her in fact. Do any of you have full bladders?” 

Seeing what the princess was suggesting, two of the guards stepped forward with a nod, going to Bones to relieve themselves. 

Bones whimpered as she saw them about to piss onto her. She couldn't believe this was happening. What's more, she couldn't believe she was going to let it. But she was so thirsty.. and she didn't want to die. 

And so as the guards began to let loose, Bones opened her mouth, allowing them to aim their piss into her waiting mouth. 

Her body tensed from the bitter, unpleasant taste of the golden rain flowing into her mouth. Styx was practically humping her bed as she watched this, watched Bones swallow it down without even needing to be told. 

“She really likes it doesn't she~?” Styx observed. 

“Certainly seems that way.” One of the guards who'd just given her a drink agreed despite the look of pure and utter disgust on her face. 

“Excellent,” Styx said, “Move her cage to the bathroom. She'll be much happier there I suspect.” 

Bones whimpered as the guards nodded and took her away. 

Sure enough, they took the cage she'd been in and brought it to the guards' bathroom, her food dish made a food and water dish now, but said food and water dish simply being a chamber pot for the guards to keep full of warm yellow urine for Bones to drink from, her already tarnished food ruined further by being placed in the same pot. 

Bones tried once or twice to get her food from it before any guard went in to use it, but found that the guards who fed her always had something else to give, and attempting to reach into the chamber pot for her food when it came would always result in getting a stream of piss washing over her body. 

As washing only came once every three days, his meant sitting with the urine soaking into her fur for quite awhile. 

She had to learn to simply accept that her food would mix with the putrid fluid she was now living on, as she would eventually learn to ignore and block out the fact that sometimes it wasn't food that she was given, and that while the guards who entered always used her chamber pot, they did not always use it for urine. 

Styx's mind was slowly going it seemed, the princess and her guards slowly chipping away at her. Whether if was intentionally or not Bones couldn't tell, maybe this princess was cruel, maybe she was simply kinky and not especially smart. 

But Bones eventually decided it was some mix of the two. After a washing up day, Bones was brought up to Styx's chamber. She'd been tied up by Stones (on her own order of course) and was having her ass stretched by his cock as well as two thick toys to aid in the punishment. 

But as she was fucked, Styx requested something interesting to watch. “You guardsmen have been doing such a good job looking after Bones all this time,” Styx said, “I think it's only right if you get to use her body~ all of you can have her for the next hour or so, just make sure I can see it all~” 

Bones eyes widened as she heard this, and looked to see the many guards approaching her, beginning to take your their cocks to use her. She was snatched up from the ground, the first cock of many slamming hard into her tight, tiny cunt with no lubrication nor gentleness. 

Even the smallest of the guards' cocks were nearly three times the size of an average dire rat cock, far more than Bones would have been able to handle. 

But the guards seemed to have taken a rather simple and elegant outlook to that problem: if it didn't fit, make it. Styx watched, moaning gleefully as a second hard rammed into the dire rat's tight asshole, a third taking a hold of her tail and wrapping it around his cock, beginning to stroke himself off with it. 

A fourth guard held Bones' mouth open so the other guards could take turns relieving themselves into her on that end while a separate line formed on the other end; waste poured into one side, cum flowing into the other. She writhed a midst the guards, of which there were over thirty. 

Each would use her as a toilet once ad cum twice before they were done with her, getting rougher the further along it went and they grew more impatient. 

While at the start they were willing to go easy on her, by the end, two cocks were hammering into both holes at once, pumping so hard it was as if she were a criminal they were torturing for information, fifth and six members trying to squeeze in alongside the other four. 

Styx came hard to this sight, deciding she would need to plan some party of this theme, a celebration for adorable little ones getting stretched well and truly beyond what their bodies could ever have handled~


	3. Styx and Stones: Hobbitual Offender.

Princess Styx had been feeling rather ill lately. 

She wasn't quite sure why. Stones had tried to pass some silly notion that her eating off all of her meals off of his feet could be a factor, a notion she had waved aside of course. 

The two had been sent on a quest of sorts in the search for some cure for what was ailing the girl, a quest that had found them, on this day, in a traveler town. In these towns there were very few permanent residence, mostly just travelers on their way somewhere else. 

As they looked around for a cure-Stones none too subtly trying to get Styx to fucking eat something and the princess stubbornly saying she would eat after she was cured-they happened upon a group of three hobbits men crowding around an elf girl. 

The girl's name was Fay they learned, and she had evidently been stealing from the hobbits, for which they were requesting she be put to death. 

The elf girl insisted that she had not taken anything from them, having more or less proven so by showing that she had nothing on her, much less their stolen possessions. 

But the three didn't seem to be bothered by petty things like proof. Styx sprung into action, suggesting that, rather than death, the three put her to work in some way. 

“In what way?” One of them asked, head tilting curiously at the Fays of the princess. 

Grinning, she looked down to the hobbits' feet, “Surely it can't be comfortable to go around with your feet all filthy like that, lets head to the inn, and she can get to work cleaning you three off~” 

The princess' tone seemed to convince the three easily, and they were soon up in the room the hobbit boys had rented out for their stay in the town. 

They had stopped only once on their way up, getting a nice big plate of food at Styx's request. The princess said that it would be cruel to deny her food during her punishment, and so had the boys rest their feet in the food for a few minutes, grinding it in so it mixed with the caked on dirt and filth. 

This done, they sat down on the bed together, their feet out for Fay, who had been pushed onto her knees in front of them.

Fay whimpered as the hobbits moved their dirty feet to her otherwise clean face. 

She tried once more to explain to them that she had never stolen anything from them. But it was no use now. 

Them believing she had done it had already been enough for them sentence her to death, having the princess backing them up, they'd not waver even if the stolen items were found. She gulped, and told herself this was at least better than the previous sentence. 

She leaned in, sticking her tongue out slowly and, with a disgusted shudder, pressing it against the dirty, sloppy food coated foot. 

Her pale white face began to visibly turn green as she dragged her tongue along the hobbit boy's foot, said hobbit relaxing with his hands behind his head, grinding her heel against her face more whenever he felt she wasn't going fast enough. 

Styx watched from nearby, starting to squirm and grind herself back against Stones' crotch. He grumbled, not surprised in the slightest she was aroused from watching this. Stones was fairly certain that Fay was innocent, and was fairly certain that Styx was fairly certain she was innocent. She just wanted to watch an elf doing such a thing with hobbits. 

He cursed himself as his stiffness was woken up by Styx's stimulation. He didn't know how he managed to get him hard regardless of his actual arousal in a given situation and he had long ago stopped questioning it, as there was no point. 

Styx, not missing a beat, hiked up her dress and pushed her hips back. 

She'd forced Stones to rip her panties off of her during the trip and eat her out, so her exposed pussy took the goblin boy's member immediately. She moaned happily as she watched the elf licking more of the hobbit's foot. 

Going slowly wasn't making things any easier on her, as it only made the experience take longer, and gave her saliva time to moisten the mix of dirt and food on his food, turning it into a mushy, muddy mess that more completely coated her tongue and mouth as she kept going. 

Styx's hips pumped hard, biting her lip eagerly at the sight, wishing she had been the one to steal from these hobbits. She loved her loyal royal pet Stones of course, but it was nice to get something new every once in awhile. 

Styx groans as she took Stones' entire length, clenching tight around his cock as she used it as her personal dildo, getting off stunningly fast at the sight. She had hoped that cumming would calm her down, but it had quite the opposite result, simply riling her up. 

This elf was going far to slow she felt, and would never finish at this rate. So, Styx thought, it only made sense to help her. Yes, that was it, as a merciful princess, she wished to help her. 

It was for this reason, and surely nothing to do with any hypothetical deep seeded fetish of the princess, that Styx moved onto her knees next to Fay and began to lap at the second hobbit's foot like a hungry animal. 

She moaned softly as her tongue cleaned the food grime off of his foot. She didn't swallow it immediately, instead letting it fill her mouth first so she could swirl her tongue through it, savoring the flavor before gulping it down. 

Her stomach sang happily as she did so, and she kept going, ordering Stones to come over to her as she kept it at. 

Stones sighed, approaching behind the princess and, at her order, pushing into her tight, young asshole as she continued to clean the hobbit boy's foot. She cleaned both of his feet in the time it had taken Fay to clean just one of the first hobbits'. 

Not yet satisfied, Styx had Stones move he to the third hobbit without pulling out of her ass, the princess continuing to take his cock as she began to happily wolf down slimy, mucky food from hobbit feet. 

When Fay finally finished with the first hobbit's feet and looked to the others, she was by no means upset to find both of them cleaned off completely already and Styx licking her lips happily. 

No, just thoroughly confused and more than a little nauseated. In any event, she was surely done now right? 

“Your feet are completely clean, are you satisfied?” She asked hopefully, believing she could be home by nightfall if they let her go now. 

“Well, I suppose s-” One of the hobbits started to say, only for Styx to cut him off, saying, “Well, you didn't really finish your punishment, did you? You were so slow you needed my help to finish the job. These are hardworking travelers, and as the princess of this land I will now allow them to be cheated out of what they have earned.” 

Fay whimpered at hearing this, her heart sinking as she saw the three hobbit boys seeming to agree with her. “What should we have her do next?” One of the hobbits asked eagerly. 

Styx grinned, “When was the last time any of you poor boys had proper access to toilet paper?” 

“...toilet paper?” One of them questioned.  
Styx giggled, explaining the use of it, and explaining that, since there was none to be found in this village, surely the tongue of an elf could suffice to make sure the three of them were nice and clean~ 

Fay's jaw fell out. She shook her head hard, saying she could possibly, that she had done nothing to deserve this, having hurt no one. 

But it fell on deaf ears. One of the two hobbits' who she'd not gotten to the feet of pulled her up onto the bed, the other two holding her down as he dropped his pants and underwear before spreading his cheeks and planting his ass over her mouth. 

Her eyes watered as she accepted her fate and went to work. 

As Styx rode Stones' cock harder with her asshole, she told him that she was feeling much better now actually. 

Stones tried to explain to her that that was probably because there had been actual food on those hobbit feet. Not the healthiest delivery system perhaps, but it had been actual food instead of just the pure dirt she'd been licking off of his own feet for the past week or so. 

She wasn't paying any attention though, her mouth starting to water at the thought of being in Fay's position again. 

Surely it wouldn't be right not to help her even more~


End file.
